Princess of Sin
by Oth3r sId3 of 3d3n
Summary: AU fic.Haruhi Fujioka is the First Princess of Kaishen. When her childhood love, Mori, deserts her to join the army, she is heartbroken. She then joins the army in disguise. Inside for full summary...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Summary: **

Princess of Sin:_Alternate Universe Fic. _Haruhi Fujioka, the First Princess of Kaishen, was sick of everything in her life. The emotionless palace guards, the high expectations, the fake smiles. All of this was engraved into every memory. All of her life, Haruhi had only one salvation from this cold princess life, and that was Sir Morinozuka Takashi, her childhood friend. The moment that she set her eyes on him at the age of 8, she knew that he was the one, her knight in shining armor. He promised to her his love, and his soul, but when he leaves her behind to join the Royal Army, she was heartbroken. Haruhi then vows to never let love rule her heart and joins the army in disguise, as a man. While in army training camp, she meets Tamaki, Honey, and the Hitachin twins. Everyone thinks that she is a guy, including Mori. When General Kyouya Ootori sets his sights on the "male" Haruhi Fujioka, hell breaks loose. What happens when she can no longer bare the moments that they are apart, when she slowly finds herself desiring her "gay" general?

~*~

**Prologue**

The innocent laughter of children erupted from the palace walls. Her royal highness, Haruhi Fujioka of Kaishen, merrily skipped around a beautiful pond in the courtyard. The pond had been specially made in celebration of her birth. Only the best could be presented to Princess Haruhi. That's been the story of her life. Everyone trying to impress, showering her with extravagant gifts.

Haruhi, although only ten, understood the false affection and she was so sick of it. She was sick of everything: the flirting court ladies, the lying ton, the expressionless guards, the prison-like palace. She wouldn't have been able to live through all this if it weren't for him.

_Him_, her knight in shining armor and the subject of her adoration. It was a fateful night two years ago when she had escaped from the palace to adventure around the city for the first time. Unfortunately, some greedy boys saw that she carried around alot of money, so they decided to bully her and take the money.

It was then that she first saw him. Morinozuka Takashi. He had gallantly saved her from them and brought her safely back to the castle.

Ever since then, he's been living in the castle. They became best friends after that. As time passed, she realized that he was the only "real" thing in her life. He was never afraid to laugh at her faults or scold her for her mistakes.

Haruhi looked at Mori, eyes filled with adoration. The 12 year old was sitting cross-legged on the courtyard floor, covered with the daises that she had showered him with. He looked up as she walked towards him.

"Mori, are you happy here?" Haruhi asked, slowly sitting down beside him.

"Yes, I believe so." Mori answered. "Why?"

"You will stay by my side right, forever and ever." Haruhi asked sadly.

"Of course." Mori said, not realizing the importance of the question. Haruhi smiled at his answer and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I like you best." Haruhi announced as Mori blushed bright pink.

~*~

Over the next few years, Haruhi and Mori stayed the closest of friends with only their dreams , which they kept a secret from each other, separating them.

Mori had hopes in becoming one of the seven Royal Knights of Kaishen. The Royal Knights held the highest position in the Royal Army. They strategized and had compete reign of the army. He was willing to give anything to become one.

Haruhi, on the other hand, wanted to become a memorable queen. She would rather have people love her for the things she did than the things she was born into. Her father, King Ranka, decided that she would take over the thrown on her 18th birthday, and he would be her advisor. In preparation of becoming queen, Haruhi secretly learned various forms of fighting. King Ranka's motto had always been, "A person's best weapon is the one no one expects."

Haruhi had always held on to that promise that Mori made to her and she had always believed that they would get married, but Moris had other plans.

~*~

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Next Chap in coming soon...

OMG! Kyouya's gonna be gay. I'm not sure if i'm gonna make this Rated M or keep it Rated T. As I go along, warn me if i should or not. There will be gayness limited-graphical sex, maybe. Kyouya is gonna be kinda a gay player that uses his charm to hook up with the army men.

If you have any suggestions or requests on side-minor-love-couples, or whats gonna happen, or spoilers, feel free to ask. :)

**Author's Note**: Please review my story & thanks for reading!

Sorry if I've been slow on updating the stories.


	2. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Summary: **

Princess of Sin: _Alternate Universe Fic. _Haruhi Fujioka, the First Princess of Kaishen, was sick of everything in her life. The emotionless palace guards, the high expectations, the fake smiles. All of this was engraved into every memory. All of her life, Haruhi had only one salvation from this cold princess life, and that was Sir Morinozuka Takashi, her childhood friend. The moment that she set her eyes on him at the age of 8, she knew that he was the one, her knight in shining armor. He promised to her his love, and his soul, but when he leaves her behind to join the Royal Army, she was heartbroken. Haruhi then vows to never let love rule her heart and joins the army in disguise, as a man. While in army training camp, she meets Tamaki, Honey, and the Hitachin twins. Everyone thinks that she is a guy, including Mori. When General Kyouya Ootori sets his sights on the "male" Haruhi Fujioka, hell breaks loose. What happens when she can no longer bare the moments that they are apart, when she slowly finds herself desiring her "gay" general?

**Replies to the reviewers:**

**_queen34:_** Tamaki is gonna be Kyouya's gay military advisor, Tamaki is in love with Kyouya and is later on gonna sabotage Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru is going to be somewhat-perverted, straight guys that are going to fall for female Haruhi. Mori has never really love-loved Haruhi, so he's gonna be protective but will not try to win her back. Mori is gonna fall in love with Honey, the youngest of the Seven Royal Knights of Kaishen.

**_Ranranran:_** Yep, Kyouya is gonna end up with female Haruhi, after he turns straight.

_**Andy_C:** _Kyouya is originally gay, but he slowly falls in love Haruhi, not knowing her gender. Later on in the story, when he sees Haruhi in female form not knowing it's Haruhi, he questions his gayness. It'll all work out in the end.

_**phommabouth:** _read the review above for the first answer. and Haruhi is gonna keep her name, because it is a unisex name.

_**StarlightWish17:** _I'm almost done with writing chap 2, so thanks for the support.

_**Draycos: **_Kyouya's gonna have they same cynical attitude, but with a little bit of changes since he is gay. When he's in battle or training, he has no glasses on, but when he's in his tent, or non-training business, he has glasses on.

Thank you all for your support, and on the first two days. :) I think this might be the best fic i've writin yet. Look forward to updates, because i'm trying to not lag on this one. Please review, because the more reviews i get, the more motivated i am. Motivation=Updates.

Love you all... ;)

~*~

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

Small ripples formed on the surface of the water as she dipped her fingers into the pond. She gently swayed her hand, and the ripples increased. Staring at her reflection, she sighed.

Princess Haruhi was kneeling by the side of the courtyard pond with one arm over the short stone wall that surrounded the beautiful pond. Her fingertips caressed the water as her maid brushed her hair. Her long brown hair touched the floor when she kneeled, but she refused to have it cut. It was her only attribute she inherited from her mother and she wasn't going to give it up.

Haruhi looked into the water, starring at the beautiful koi fish swimming frantically in the pond, the ripples disturbing their peaceful routine. She slowly lifts her hand out of the water and flicked her wrist. Haruhi turned around to face her maid, Kanako.

"Do you think," Haruhi began with a sigh, "that these fish feel trapped?" She waited patiently for a reply.

After brushing through Haruhi's hair one last time, Kanako placed the brush back into a black container, and looked up at Haruhi.

"Do you wish them to feel trapped, Milady?" Kanako asked placidly, while taking out some hair pins from the black container.

Haruhi thought about it for a minute before answering, "No, not really."

"Then, they do not feel imprisoned."

Then, a soft knock interrupted them, and Haruhi looked up, towards the courtyard entrance. One of the palace guards was knocking on the wall to get her attention.

"Princess, Sir Takashi is here to see you." The guard announced.

Haruhi smiled, "Let him in." The guard left, and Mori stepped into the courtyard.

When Mori came in, Haruhi's entire face lit up with excitement. Mori ran his hand through his short black hair and made his way towards Haruhi.

"Kanako, you are dismissed." Haruhi said as she lifted herself off of the floor.

Kanako looked at her in surprise, "But, Milady, your hair?!"

"It's fine, I'll go _au natural _today." Haruhi replied. Kanako started leaving, while taking hesitant glances back at Haruhi's unpinned hair. When Kanako was finally out of sight, Haruhi clutched onto Mori's hand and dragged him towards the pond. They both sat down beside it.

"Are you causing trouble for Kanako, again?" Mori said with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, maybe just a little." Haruhi exclaimed. "I asked her what her thoughts were and do you know what she said?!" Haruhi sighed. "She said 'do you wish it to be?' It was as if she had no thought of her own. _nada_. _zero_." Haruhi threw her hands down in exasperation.

"You can't really blame her. She is trained to agree with everything you say. That's how you treat royalty. It's a rule."

"Well, you certainly don't follow the rules then." She pointed out. "You're the only one brave enough to tell me you real opinion about anything."

"That's because I know you well."

"Hey, Mori," Haruhi looked up at him, "do you think that the fish in this pond feel trapped."

Mori rested his chin on his hand. "Well, you have to be a fish to know that, won't you?" He grinned, and Haruhi jabbed him with her elbow. "Princess, violence is never the answer."

"I'm serious." Haruhi pouted.

"The fishes' thoughts, hm." Mori looked down, at the fish. "I don't know. Maybe they do feel trapped. Spending everyday in the same place, not able to travel beyond it."

"I thought so, too."

"Wait, I haven't finished yet._ Or, _they could be 'content', knowing that there will _always_ be food when they're hungry, and shade when the sun is scorching."

"I've never thought of that before."

"Well, you should have, you have nothing other than thinking to do around here." Mori chuckled at Haruhi's desperate expression.

"There's _nothing_ to do here." She whined. "Oh, yeah. What did you do today?"

"I went to the market and they had some traveling dancers pass by."

"Aw, I wish I were allowed outside." Haruhi sighed again.

"You know that it is for your protection, right? You are of the highest importance in this kingdom. Make sure you remember that, even when I'm not here to protect you."

"Yes, I know." Haruhi looked at Mori, confused. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going to be gone for some time."

"How long is 'for some time' going to be?" Haruhi asked, unable to bear the thought of Mori leaving.

"A year, maybe two." He answered. Haruhi gasped.

"Where are you going?" Mori looked into Haruhi's eyes, unable to keep the truth from her any longer.

"I've joined the army." Haruhi's eyes widened.

"No. No. You can't." She repeated, before grabbing Mori's hand. "I can tell Father. He'll make it so you don't have to go." Mori wiggled his hand out of Haruhi's tight hold.

"You don't understand, I want to join. _I_ signed up for it."

Haruhi all the sudden rose from the ground, "No, you can't leave. You promised."

"I promised what?" Mori said as he slowly got up. "I don't remember a promise."

"You said that you'll stay by my side forever. You said you wouldn't leave!" Tears threatened to spill from Haruhi's eyes.

"We were kids, it didn't mean much. I can't stay by your side _forever._ Someday, I need to make a good living, marry someone, and have kids. We _are_ going to have separate lives."

"No." Haruhi clutched onto Mori's arm, "Please, don't join. Don't leave." Mori looked at Haruhi with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." Mori snatched his arm away from Haruhi's desperate clutch and left the courtyard.

Haruhi sank to the ground and tears poured from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried, helplessly and tragically. This was the first time she's ever cried since her mother died, and it felt so painful. Her chest ached and clenched. Her body trembled and shook. The tears would not stop. The minutes passed, then hours, until her eyes hurt.

That night, she cried herself to sleep and made a single vow.

_I will become so strong, that no one will make me weak._

~*~

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Next Chap in coming soon...

When i wrote this chapter, I felt so bad for Haruhi. All the pain she's suffering

Info: Kyouya's gonna be gay. I've decided to keep it Rated T. But as I keep posting, warn me if it needs to change ratings. There will be gayness limited-graphical sex, _maybe if i feel like writing it. _Kyouya is gonna be kinda a gay player that uses his charm to hook up with the army men.

If you have any suggestions or requests on side-minor-love-couples, or whats gonna happen, or spoilers, feel free to ask. :)

**Author's Note**: Please review my story & thanks for reading!

Sorry if I've been slow on updating the stories.


	3. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Summary: **

Princess of Sin: _Alternate Universe Fic. _Haruhi Fujioka, the First Princess of Kaishen, was sick of everything in her life. The emotionless palace guards, the high expectations, the fake smiles. All of this was engraved into every memory. All of her life, Haruhi had only one salvation from this cold princess life, and that was Sir Morinozuka Takashi, her childhood friend. The moment that she set her eyes on him at the age of 8, she knew that he was the one, her knight in shining armor. He promised to her his love, and his soul, but when he leaves her behind to join the Royal Army, she was heartbroken. Haruhi then vows to never let love rule her heart and joins the army in disguise, as a man. While in army training camp, she meets Tamaki, Honey, and the Hitachin twins. Everyone thinks that she is a guy, including Mori. When General Kyouya Ootori sets his sights on the "male" Haruhi Fujioka, hell breaks loose. What happens when she can no longer bare the moments that they are apart, when she slowly finds herself desiring her "gay" general?

**Replies to the reviewers:**

**_queen34, Practivally Venomous, Draycos:_**

Thanks for the support. I don't usually get alot of reviews so it means alot.

I also wanted to ask:** Does anyone want a MoriXHoney pairing?**

~*~

**Chapter 2: Moving Forward**

Haruhi glanced back at the majestic building one last time. The royal palace of Kaishen has been considered one of the greatest pieces of artwork, but to her, it was prison.

This beautiful castle kept her from the world she longed to see. Its cold stone walls trapping her. It was within these walls that she first learned sadness, love, and most of all 'regret'.

She often wondered what would have happened if she didn't leave the castle on that specific day. It was that Sunday after her 8th birthday, that she had felt so compelled to explore. What if she picked the next day, or the day before, to wander outside the castle? Would there has been no thieves, no rescue, and _no Mori_? Was it coincidence, or pure fate?

That fate, so cruel, that it brought her to tears and made her feel, for the second time in her life, so helpless.

Haruhi ran her hand through her recently cut hair, reminding herself of her goal.

She gazed at the castle, hoping that her father would understand her choice. She also asked herself, did she make the _right_ choice? It was so hard to tell. So many things that she thought were right, turned out to be so wrong. Could she trust herself one last time?

Then, she saw the light of a torch appear, as a unknown figure stepped out of the castle gates, and she gasped. Without hesitation, she turned around and ran. For the first time in her life, she ran as fast as she could. There were no rules, no limitations. She felt free. Utterly and ridiculously free. Even after the intruder lost sight of her, she still ran. The feeling the liberty and freedom welcomed her with open arms, and she laughed.

She laughed at her new experience and at the sheer joy of finally letting go. There was no maids telling her that her dress was dirty, no guards telling her to be careful, and no Mori to raise her hopes. For the first time, she was independent.

Haruhi ran until the town square was in clear view, and she saw the numerous people crowding around, talking and joking with each other. There were so many, gathered there.

She saw a plump man heading towards her. His eyes squinted suspiciously and he raised his head up high, just to look down at her. The egoistic sort. He stopped in front of her and looked her up and down. She hated him already.

"Did you sign up yet, pretty boy?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow at that comment. He pointed at her with his finger, "Yes, you. No meat on your bones. Barely any muscle. What have you been doing your entire life, boy? My _dog_ has more muscle that you, it seems."

Haruhi's temper exploded at that moment, "Well, you're quick to judge! Plump fingers, obtuse figure. No lady will ever want to touch _you_!"

The man's face turned red as he stomped away.

Haruhi felt a light slap on her backside, and she turned around immediately. She saw a pair of twins, both with light brown hair, and matching smirks.

"I think we've just met our newest friend, Kaoru." One twin said, swinging his arm around the other twins shoulder.

"I do believe we just did." The twins shook her hand. "Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachin. We're going to get along great."

"Haruhi Sakamoto. A pleasure to meet you."

~*~

_"My dearest father,_

_Please do not feel worried when you receive this letter and find me missing. I have left to join the army and will return in exactly one year. I request that you do not send people after me. I will be of age to take the thrown next year, and I believe that I should not hide myself within the castle. You have once told me "A nation is as great as the strength of its leader". In this one year span, I will try to achieve this greatness. I have just recently realized how weak I am, and I will strive to overcome it. you do not need to accept my decision, but please, at least understand it. I hope that I will someday make you proud._

_With love,_

_Haruhi"_

King Ranka read this letter with both frustration and pride. Such a foolish girl, to join the army. But, it was his foolish girl, a girl that will someday become a great queen. Just like her mother.

"Do you wish for us to send men after her?" One of the royal advisers asked, making Ranka snap out of his thoughts.

Ranka sighed, "No, let her be."

"What will we tell others about her absence." The adviser asked. Ranka shook his head.

"They never see her anyways. She's always in the castle. Don't say anything." The advisers nodded and departed from the room.

Ranka looked up at the ceiling, and sighed once again. _She's growing up._

~*~

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Next Chap in coming soon...

**Author's Note: **The simple fact that Haruhi cuts hair, the only thing that reminds her of her mother, makes a big statement on how much she is giving up and symbolizes what a great step she's taking towards maturing.

Kyouya's gonna be gay. I've decided to keep it Rated T. But as I keep posting, warn me if it needs to change ratings. There will be gayness limited-graphical sex, _maybe if i feel like writing it. _Kyouya is gonna be kinda a gay player that uses his charm to hook up with the army men.

If you have any suggestions or requests on side-minor-love-couples, or whats gonna happen, or spoilers, feel free to ask. :)

**Author's Note**: Please review my story & thanks for reading! _**REVIEWS=MOTIVATION=FAST UPDATES**_

Sorry if I've been slow on updating the stories.


	4. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Summary: **

_Alternate Universe Fic. _Haruhi Fujioka, the First Princess of Kaishen, was sick of everything in her life. The emotionless palace guards, the high expectations, the fake smiles. All of this was engraved into every memory. All of her life, Haruhi had only one salvation from this cold princess life, and that was Sir Morinozuka Takashi, her childhood friend. The moment that she set her eyes on him at the age of 8, she knew that he was the one, her knight in shining armor. He promised to her his love, and his soul, but when he leaves her behind to join the Royal Army, she was heartbroken. Haruhi then vows to never let love rule her heart and joins the army in disguise, as a man. While in army training camp, she meets Tamaki, Honey, and the Hitachin twins. Everyone thinks that she is a guy, including Mori. When General Kyouya Ootori sets his sights on the "male" Haruhi Fujioka, hell breaks loose. What happens when she can no longer bare the moments that they are apart, when she slowly finds herself desiring her "gay" general?

**Replies to the reviewers:**

_**queen34:**_ Thanks for your opinion. I'll think about the Honey crush Mori thing, I might do it, but I'll have to see if it'll match the flow of the story. And thank you for your reviews. :)

_**Ranranran:**_ Yep, it was coincidence. I was just trying to match her name with any last name.

_**Andy_C:**_ Thank you lots for your opinion. I'm trying to get one chapter in per 1 day or 2.

_**phommabouth:**_ The gay Kyouya is a little weird, but I think a guyXguy scene is extremely sexy. Plus, he's going to convert, so it'll work out. Thanks for your opinion on the MoriXHoney. And for the Mori part, I needed something cruel to happen so that Haruhi will be heartbroken. And Mori was never IN LOVE with Haruhi. He spent most of his time with Haruhi, but he has his own dreams to follow, and Haruhi will just get in the way.

_**Practically Venomous**__:_ You're welcome. I just want the people to know that I extremely appreciate all of the reviews.

_**Draycos:**_ Honey is going to be the youngest of the Seven Royal Knights of Kaishen. During the army training sessions, he sometimes comes by. Honey is still going to be eating alot of sweet, just no cakes in general. Because this is only the training section of the army, it's easy for Haruhi to join. Haruhi is going to end up being in the same tent as the twins.

Thanks for the support. I don't usually get alot of reviews so it means alot.

I also wanted to ask:** Does anyone want a MoriXHoney pairing?**

So far I have: **2-yes** and **1-no**

**Chapter 3: First Impressions**

Haruhi fidgeted under the scrutinizing gazes. She walked towards the orderly line of soldiers-in-training. The men in line all stared at her as she entered it. They were all waiting for the general to show up.

Hauhi forced herself not to shy away from their glares. They were all judging her, every single one of them. They glanced at her newly purchased breeches and her fashionable cravat with malice. When she was about to comment about their rudeness, the general arrived.

A tall, fair-skinned man walked towards them. He walked with a type of grace and confidence that demanded respect. He slowly walked past the line, mentally taking notes on every soldier he passed. When he walked past her, she realized how handsome her was. His black locks were not slicked back like the other generals she has seen, instead it was loose and extremely appealing. She noticed his slight glance at her as he passed her by, looking at her with those dark onyx eyes. They were so filled with sadness, it scared her.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." The general addressed us, his voice exactly like him: dark, mysterious, and husky. It made her shiver.

"I am General Kyouya Ootori of the Royal Knights. You will all be under my watchful eye in this period of training."

The soldiers suddenly started whispering to each other, but the general sent them a life-threatening scowl. They should have known not to upset a superior, those idiots.

"I would like to warn you all. I am not a tolerant man. I expect all of you to give your full effort, whether it's on basics or an actual duel. If your full effort is not enough, you are to leave." General Ootori glared at us, daring us to retort. "There will be no complaints, no laziness, and no _women. _If you are to break any of these rules, them you will be immediately sent home." He flashed us a cynical smirk. "Dismissed."

General Ootori walked passed us again and went to his tent with a placid expression. When he was finally out of sight, the soldiers started whispering again. Haruhi just stood at the same spot, lost in thought.

She stayed that way until she felt an unknown weight. A fellow soldier had swung his arm around her shoulder. He was a large fella, with bulging muscles.

"Well, well, well, I see that there's a pretty boy in the army. Looks like a girl to me, don't it? Must have joined to get some adventure in his boring, rich boy routine. Let's welcome him, boys." The man joked to his group of gawky followers.

Before Haruhi had a chance to throw an insult back, a familiar voice erupted from behind.

"Knock it off, the boy didn't do anything to you." Haruhi stiffened at the voice, but then forced herself to calm down. She knew it was him, Mori.

"Oh sorry, we were just giving the poor boy a nice hello." With that and a slap on her back, they left.

"A 'nice hello', my arse." She muttered. Mori walked towards her and Haruhi scolded herself for letting him see her unable to stand up for herself.

"You gotta be careful around that sort, they get riled up easily. Especially with your expensive clothing." Haruhi nodded and left without as much as a 'thank you'.

The rest of the day went along uneventfully. She had found out that she was to share a tent with the Hitachin twins and they started training basics. In the end of the day, the other soldiers all went to the river to bathe, but she waited until they were all done and the river was secluded.

After the men all fell asleep, Haruhi snuck out and went towards the river. She went into the forest silently. She couldn't have anyone following her.

When she finally had the river in sight, she gasped. Standing in the river, stark-naked, was General Kyouya Ootori. Haruhi hid behind a tree, careful not to make any loud sounds, and watched him.

Water clung onto his skin as he spashed it upward. Soap trailed down his chiseled chest as he ran his hand through his wet hair.

All the sudden, his eyes popped open and he looked towards her. She thought that her cover was blown, but then she heard the noise of rustling leaves. A nude man walked towards the general. She saw him smile at his companion. It wasn't until the mystery man got into the water that she finally recognized him. It was the general's military advisor, Tamaki Suou.

Scared that she'll get in trouble if caught, she began to leave, but then she heard them talk and she knew it was impossible for her to leave.

(remember- they are both naked here, in the river. 'wink, wink')

"You couldn't resist it, could you?" Kyouya said as Tamaki stopped in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki said with a desperate expression. Kyouya snickered.

"You are a horrible liar, you know that." Kyouya reached out to place his hand on Tamaki's bare back. Before he could respond, Kyouya pulled Tamkai towards him. Chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Tamaki let out a helpless moan at the intimate touch.

Kyouya leaned in so that his face was next to Tamaki's ear. "But I love it." Kyouya flicks his tongue along Tamaki's ear, and sucks it a little. "And how much you desire me." With that being said, Kyouya pulled Tamaki into a hot sizzling kiss.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Next Chap in coming soon...

**Author's Note:** GASP, hot Tamaki/Kyouya scene.

Kyouya's gonna be gay. I've decided to keep it Rated T. But as I keep posting, warn me if it needs to change ratings. There will be gayness limited-graphical sex, _maybe if i feel like writing it_. Kyouya is gonna be kinda a gay player that uses his charm to hook up with the army men.

If you have any suggestions or requests on side-minor-love-couples, or whats gonna happen, or spoilers, feel free to ask. :)

**Author's Note**: Please review my story & thanks for reading! _**REVIEWS=MOTIVATION=FAST UPDATES**_

Sorry if I've been slow on updating the stories.


	5. First Look

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Summary: **

_Alternate Universe Fic. _Haruhi Fujioka, the First Princess of Kaishen, was sick of everything in her life. The emotionless palace guards, the high expectations, the fake smiles. All of this was engraved into every memory. All of her life, Haruhi had only one salvation from this cold princess life, and that was Sir Morinozuka Takashi, her childhood friend. The moment that she set her eyes on him at the age of 8, she knew that he was the one, her knight in shining armor. He promised to her his love, and his soul, but when he leaves her behind to join the Royal Army, she was heartbroken. Haruhi then vows to never let love rule her heart and joins the army in disguise, as a man. While in army training camp, she meets Tamaki, Honey, and the Hitachin twins. Everyone thinks that she is a guy, including Mori. When General Kyouya Ootori sets his sights on the "male" Haruhi Fujioka, hell breaks loose. What happens when she can no longer bare the moments that they are apart, when she slowly finds herself desiring her "gay" general?

**Replies to the reviewers:**

**_queen34:_** Thanks for commenting on the hot yaoi scene. I was a bit uneasy if people were going to like it or not.

**_SnowCharms:_** Well, he's in a camp with supposedly only men, what else can he do? ~Wink wink, evil laugh~

**_Ouran Fan:_** Thank you lots for your vote and your support.

**_Draycos:_** Thanks for your opinion on the last scene. I'll also try to proofread better, I'm kinda slow and careless at typing, I usually prefer writing. I'll try to update as soon as possible. :)

**___phommabouth:_** Don't worry, I would never make Honey nude. Plus, Honey is going to be straight in this fanfic, but it's just Mori's one-sided love toward him.

**_WritingDaisy:_** Thank you for the support and the suggestions. I will probably use the Mori help Tamaki sabatoge idea. Thanks alot.

Thanks for the support. I don't usually get alot of reviews so it means alot.

I also wanted to ask:** Does anyone want a MoriXHoney pairing?**

So far I have: **4-yes** and **0-no **and **1-maybe** (someone converted)

_(JUST TO MAKE THIS CLEAR, IN THIS FANFIC, HONEY IS GOING TO BE YOUNGER THAN KYOUYA AND TAMAKI. It's a little bit weird but oh well.)_

KYOUYA: 24 years old + gay but going to convert + going to fall for both male and female Haruhi + son of a duke + general + 3nd Royal Knight

TAMAKI: 24 years old + gay + one-sided love for Kyouya + son of a Baron + General's military advisor

MORI:19 years old + gay the entire time well kept secret, Haruhi doesn't know + falls in love with Honey + wants to be a Royal Knight +

KAORU: 20 years old + is going to falls in love with an OC character + straight the entire time

HIKARU: 20 years old + is going to falls in love with an OC character + straight the entire time

HONEY: 21 years old + straight maybe will convert + maybe HoneyXMori. + 1st Knight of Kaishen (but also the youngest) + Haruhi's cousin

HARUHI: 17 years old +straight + one-sided love for Mori, then falls for Kyouya + Princess of Kaishen

**Chapter 4: First Look**

Kyouya rested his chin against the back of his hand and sighed loudly. Being a general wasn't as interesting as you imagine it to be. The only good part is that he could be around as many men as he wanted without a single suspicion.

Yes, it was true, General Kyouya Ootori was gay. Not that it wasn't uncommon in the army, but he was a nobleman. He was the only heir of the Duke of Conroy. A scandal like this would mar the reputation of the Ootori family for generations.

So, nobody could find out. There was only one exception to this, and it was Kyouya's childhood friends, Tamaki Suou.

Tamaki and Kyouya have been friends since they were five. They fenced together, they rode together, and they were educated together. They were inseparable.

When Kyouya turned 17, he found out that he liked men. It was so obvious, but he didn't believe it. He had never felt attracted to the numerous court ladies pinning for his attentions. He had instead preferred to stay at the clubs and go hunting with his male acquaintances.

Still, he had many affairs with women to hide his newfound secret, making sure that his intimate relationships were known publicly.

When he became a Royal Knight under his father's orders at age 20, he decided to embrace his secret. Privately, of course.

Just last year, on his 23nd birthday, Tamaki confessed in having feelings for Kyouya, and Tamaki became his official lover. This did not mean that Kyouya did not have other lovers, it just meant that Tamaki was his long-time lover.

Kyouya did not love Tamaki, or any of his other lovers. They were just toys, to be thrown away when soiled. The only reason that Tamaki remained his lover so long was because they were close friends. But Tamaki didn't see it that way. Tamaki was extremely determined to make Kyouya fall in love with him, even if it would never happen.

Recently, Tamaki has begun to annoy him. He was just too clingy, and too predictable. Kyouya knew exactly when Tamaki wanted him and how he he wanted it. It was getting boring. He liked it better when Tamaki was still naive with everything, and blushed when they touched. Now, the raw desire he use to have for Tamaki and his body diminished. He had to find a another target soon.

Kyouya snapped out of his thoughts as someone entered his tent. He looked up to see a plump expensively dressed man come in, filling the tent with his size. It was the King's army inspector. His job was to come by the training camps to report about the conditions and the training schedules.

The inspector nodded at Kyouya in greeting, signaling the beginning of the inspection. Kyouya led the inspector out of the tent and towards the soldier's training area. He had to slow down for him to keep up. None of them talked as they walked there, neither of them bothering to engage in conversation. It was strictly business, merely a necessary routine.

When they finally arrived there, the inspector was already covered in sweat from head to toe and Kyouya inwardly laughed at him.

The soldiers had just begun supper and were gathered in there own little groups, eating and talking to each other. As the inspector left to question some soldiers, Kyouya looked around. He noticed that the men this year were homely. Most of them were either plump noblemen, or gawky commoners. They were probably only here the gain fame and riches. Not that he could judge. He had come here forced and stayed only because his affairs could be kept secret here. But still, an army full of ugly men did not appease to him at all.

Then, he saw them. A group of 4 handsome men. They stood out from all of these unattractive soldiers. These four sat in a circle far away from the other soldiers, focused on their own conversation.

There was a tall dark-haired man, with a good build and cautious eyes. Sadly, Kyouya did not prefer men taller than him. There was also a pair of amber-haired twins, both with with catlike twins. They were completely his type, but then, he looked to their right and all thoughts of the twins were gone.

Sitting cross legged on a rock between the twins and the tents, was a small boy. He could only be described as a boy, because he was a long path away from becoming a man. He was a lean boy, with thin arms and legs. His chocolate colored locks covered his eyes as he ate, but Kyouya could tell that he had a slight smile on.

When the boy looked towards his left, talking to the twins, Kyouya caught a glimpse of the boy's delicate face. Big brown eyes were accented by high cheekbones. He looked frail and weak, but the way he talked showed his determination and strength. He wasn't one of the overly-thin men that looked sickly and unhealthy. Instead, he looked angelic, which was extremely uncommon in the army.

Then, the boy looked up and locked eyes with him. Kyouya was inwardly surprised at the sudden gaze, but did not show it.

The emotions in this boy's eyes were really noticeable. First, there was confusion, then there was embarrassment. There was also something about him that enticed him. The way this boy showed his feelings like a open book made him strangely enticing. This boy is definitely a virgin. He was too full of innocence not to be, and it intrigued him.

_This boy is going to be his newest toy._

Haruhi felt his gaze and readjusted uncomfortably. She knew that he was staring at her. Did he find out that she saw him and the advisor together? What if he had somehow noticed her presence yesterday night? Is she going to be punished?

Haruhi needed to calm down, and she tried to gradually lower her fast heart rate.

Deciding to be brave, Haruhi looked up to face the general's unsettling gaze. But when she did, she couldn't release herself from his stare. The general looked at her in such a way that made her selfconscious. It was as if he could see through her clothes, as if he was undressing her in his mind. He made such a harmless stare seem so sinful. She blushed, but did not look away.

Suddenly, the images of him by the river surrounded her thoughts. One by one, repeating itself, each one more vivid than the last. She remembered everything. His hand running through his wet hair. The drops of water sliding down his chest. His muscles showing everytime he splashed water onto himself.

Then, as if he could read her thoughts, he licked his lips. Slowly moving the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, then his lower lip before closing his mouth.

_If only she knew what he was up to..._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Next Chap in coming soon...

**OMG!** _21 reviews, 303 hits, and 147 visitors after _**_only_**_ 7 days and 5 chapters. _

**_I'm on a roll! WOOOO!_**

_Thanks a butch to anyone reading or reviewing. _**_You rock and I know it! _**

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to update a chapter every 1 or 2 days, so make sure to check the story, or put it on story alert.

Kyouya's gonna be gay. I've decided to keep it Rated T. But as I keep posting, warn me if it needs to change ratings. There will be gayness limited-graphical sex, _maybe if i feel like writing it_. Kyouya is gonna be kinda a gay player that uses his charm to hook up with the army men.

Oh, and just to tell you all, there will be not be a nude Honey. Honey is too cute for that. Plus he is straight in the fanfic. Just to clear things up.

If you have any suggestions or requests on side-minor-love-couples, or whats gonna happen, or spoilers, feel free to ask. :)

**Author's Note**: Please review my story & thanks for reading! _**REVIEWS=MOTIVATION=FAST UPDATES**_


	6. Assumptions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran or any characters.

**Summary: **

_Alternate Universe Fic. _Haruhi Fujioka, the First Princess of Kaishen, was sick of everything in her life. The emotionless palace guards, the high expectations, the fake smiles. All of this was engraved into every memory. All of her life, Haruhi had only one salvation from this cold princess life, and that was Sir Morinozuka Takashi, her childhood friend. The moment that she set her eyes on him at the age of 8, she knew that he was the one, her knight in shining armor. He promised to her his love, and his soul, but when he leaves her behind to join the Royal Army, she was heartbroken. Haruhi then vows to never let love rule her heart and joins the army in disguise, as a man. While in army training camp, she meets Tamaki, Honey, and the Hitachin twins. Everyone thinks that she is a guy, including Mori. When General Kyouya Ootori sets his sights on the "male" Haruhi Fujioka, hell breaks loose. What happens when she can no longer bare the moments that they are apart, when she slowly finds herself desiring her "gay" general?

**Replies to the reviewers:**

**_Alina:_** Thanks for the review. I'm getting international reviews, awesome. It's so cool that you're German. What's it like there?

**_queen34:_** Thank you for your constant support. I'll try to update as fast as I can.

_**Draycos:**_ Thank you. I'll try to update faster. The last chapter came out a little bit slow because i was stuck, but it's all fine now.

**Author's Note:** I'm changing the age of the twins, they are going to be **18**. And Honey is no longer related to Haruhi.

~*~

**Chapter 5: Assumptions**

Haruhi tucked herself under her new bedsheets and breathed in its floral aroma. She rolled around left and right, making sure she was completely mummified.

She had these sheets ordered specially from town. She knew that she shouldn't have, and that it would raise suspicion, but she couldn't help it. If the day had to be tiring, she better be getting a good sleep. She couldn't last another day with the regular camp provided sheets. They reeked of sweat and dirt, regardless of how many times they were washed.

Now, she was just glad to smell something clean. Being around so many men had brought down her respect for the male sex immensely. In a matter of only four days, they had somehow managed to disgust her beyond repair. Their disregard towards sanitation was appalling. Of course, there were a few exceptions, including the twins. Thank god she didn't get stuck with the others, like that overly large man that mocked her the other day.

She started to doze off a little, but then she felt her bedsheets being taken away from her, and she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus her vision. The twins were standing in front of her, both tugging on her bedsheets. She scowled before snatching the sheets away from them and went back to sleep. This time, she covered her head with the sheets, only to have then pried away from her again.

"God, you can't go to sleep."

She sighed in exasperation.

"And why the hell not." Haruhi tried unsuccessfully to get her sheets back.

"Well, it's _only_10." Kaoru dragged her up by the arm, until she was standing upright.

"No, it's _already_ 10. Let me rest." She swung her arms in frustration.

"We can't let you do that. You need to become a man. Toughen up, mate." Hikaru punched Haruhi in the arm softly. "A real man stays up late, to romancing the _ladies_ or,in this situation, lay back and get foxed. You can't do all that in your sleep. We would take you to one of the smoky taverns on the outskirts of town, but you heard the general 'no women'."

"Can't say I still won't try. I'm just a man, you know." Kaoru announced with a mischievous grin.

"I hear you, brother." They high-fived each other and laughed, completly without shame.

"Plus, you can't hide our incredibly handsome face from the women in the world, it'll cause a riot." Kaoru swung his arm around Hikaru's shoulder as he said this.

"Hm... What I would do to have one of them doxies under me right this minute." Hikaru smiled ruthlessly, as he fantasized.

Haruhi was appalled by their comment, but of course they didn't know that there was a female in this room. Oh, the mysteries of the male mind.

"Why would you sleep with those _whores_ that you pay only a few cents for to have, instead of finding a wife or at least courting?"

She was surprised to see them looking at her in sympathy.

"Poor boy, clearly a virgin." Kaoru said, as if she weren't right in front of them.

"Not understanding the pure joy in lovemaking."

She grew red with rage, "It isn't lovemaking if it's a different girl every time. And you still haven't answered my question."

"Aw... Don't get your britches in a twist. We're just teasing you."

"The reason why we bed those women are because they only ask for money." Hikaru explained.

"Plus, women in polite society can't treat your arousal the same way as the barmaids do. Barmaids please you in every way possible and leave with the money, no strings attached. Court ladies won't allow you to touch them without the benefit of marriage, and they aren't as feisty in bed."

Their crudeness both disgusted and amused her at the same time. She coughed, unable to stiffle her displeasure.

Hikaru patted her back before saying, "You should get used to this kind of talk, it's a camp full of men. Although I can't blame you. You're just inexperienced."

"Indeed, just a puppy among full-fledged canines." The twins chuckled at her, and she crossed her armed over her tightly bound chest.

"Did you wake me up just to spite me? If that's the reason, then you succeeded." Haruhi said, furious at them for making fun of her. She, the future queen of Kaishen, being sassed by a pair of adolescent men.

"No, of course not. We've got some news."

"And, what is it?"

"The general said that everyone will be excused for training tomorrow, some kind of event, and we'll be wearing our uniforms to it."

"Oh, okay then."

~*~

In the morning, Haruhi woke up to loud screaming. The twins were screaming to the loudest of their ability, competing on who was louder.

"Must you do this while I'm sleeping?" Haruhi said tiredly, still only half awake.

"Well, you aren't asleep now, are you mate?" They started walking towards her and they sat on the edge of her sheets. She then stood up and put on a coat over her shirt.

"Oh, we were wondering, where did you come from?" Haruhi stiffened. She thought about it before deciding to stay close to the truth.

"I lived in Saien my entire life." Saien was the main town of Kaishen and also the town right next to the royal palace.

Kaoru raised his eyebrow in curiosity and suspicion.

"That's strange, we've been in Saien our entire life. We know everyone there. Why haven't we seen you before?" Haruhi's hand began tremble, but fortunately, they didn't notice.

"I stayed within the castle all my life, I wasn't allowed to go out much." That was true at least.

"Why? Are you one of the King's relatives? Then you must have a hefty title." Hikaru asked excitedly.

She had to think of something. If she were to say that she was, then she'd have to tell them what position she was in society, and then it'll just get complicated.

"No, I'm not related to him. I've been raised in the castle for one purpose only. To protect the princess. I will become her protector the moment that she turns eighteen next year. I've been taught all different forms of fighting to prepare for this. I'm only going to be in the army for a year, so that I may go back to my job as her protector. I will give up my life for her in a single instant."

It was brilliant. It explained why she lived there, and why she was only a temporary soldier. Also, when she goes back to being a princess, and they see her and ask about the 'male Haruhi', she'll tell them that he died trying to protect her. She was inwardly impressed by lie.

"Speaking of which, is it true, the rumors about the princess?" The twins both looked towards her, patiently waiting for an answer.

"What rumors?!" She shouted.

The twins looked at one another cautiously before Kaoru said, "Well, on one outside the castle has ever seen the princess, and she never attends any balls, even the ones at the royal palace. So, everyone thinks that she's hiding her hideous appearance from the people."

"I've have you know, the princess is not hideous, and she stays within the castle for her own protection. And what if someone comes and tries to kill the princess at a ball?" Then, Haruhi noticed that she was defending the things that she's always hated since childhood, and she grew furious. Not at the twins or at the rumors, but at herself. She lost control, and she hated losing control. Without saying anything else, she stalked out of the tent.

~*~

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Next Chap in coming soon...

**Vocab:**

_britches:_ pants for men

_tavern:_ a bar when men drink and pay to bed the women working there

_barmaid:_ the women working at the tavern

_doxies:_ or doxy, a female that sleeps with men for money or other valuables

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to update a chapter every 1 or 2 days, so make sure to check the story, or put it on story alert.

I've decided to keep it Rated T. But as I keep posting, warn me if it needs to change ratings.

Oh, and just to tell you all, there will be not be a nude Honey. Honey is too cute for that. Plus he is straight in the fanfic. Just to clear things up.

If you have any suggestions or requests on side-minor-love-couples, or whats gonna happen, or spoilers, feel free to ask. :)

**Author's Note**: Please review my story & thanks for reading! _**REVIEWS=MOTIVATION=FAST UPDATES**_


End file.
